


Song of the Caged Bird

by kassandra_divina_trevelyan



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Greek myth AU, Minor Original Character(s), Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22112656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kassandra_divina_trevelyan/pseuds/kassandra_divina_trevelyan
Summary: Named the most beautiful woman in the land, Kassandra finds herself at no shortage of suitors but desperately unhappy. She is a caged songbird, stuck behind gilded bars of nobility and courtship. A jealous woman, angered by Kassandra's given title, concocts a plan to ruin her. Sebastian Vael is a man, burdened by a secret family debt to a woman he despises. Chosen for his servitude to the debt, he is designated to eliminate the competition for suitors. But an accident turns the whole plan on its head. Unintentionally, Sebastian and Kassandra fall in love but danger looms not too far from their newfound happiness in each other. (EROS AND PSYCHE AU)
Relationships: Female Trevelyan/Sebastian Vael
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	Song of the Caged Bird

**Author's Note:**

> Song for story: Song of the Caged Bird by Lindsey Stirling
> 
> Follow me on tumblr (@queen-among-writers) for more

_ SONG OF THE CAGED BIRD _

**_Overshadowed by the grandiose land of Orlais, the collective states known as the Free Marches were rarely known as the capital of beauty. Orlais was an empire of elegance with Val Royeaux, the capital, trimmed in ivories and golds and the brightest of red silks. The ports were beautiful. The buildings and estates were beautiful. The people were allegedly beautiful behind the handcrafted masks they wore. Orlais hardly expected that rumors would emerge from the Free Marches of a woman more beautiful than the rest in the land. Droves of eligible Orlesian noblemen flocked to the city-state of Kirkwall and discovered the existence of Flora Harriman, the eldest daughter of the Harriman family. Entranced by her fair visage of chestnut curls and warm honey eyes, the noblemen were propositioning her mother with enviable dowries for her hand. Lady Harriman greatly enjoyed the widespread attention her daughter earned and the growing rumors that Flora was the most beautiful woman in Thedas. The more suitors that flocked to the Harriman’s estate, the more their social status increased. Flora enjoyed the attention of plenty of men with the intent to woo her while her mother hoarded prospects like a dragon hoarding a nest of treasure._ **

**_Months passed and there was discontent among the other noble girls in the Free Marches and Orlais at the lack of marriage prospects, due to Flora’s uncontested beauty. Emboldened by the increasing funds pouring into her family’s coffers, Lady Harriman would host lavish balls to court suitors on behalf of her daughter while effectively flaunting her family’s newfound wealth. The balls tended to be exclusionary until Lady Harriman realized she could increase the spotlight on her daughter by including other families, knowing that no other daughter or woman of similar status would outshine her own._ **

**_Little did she know that just across the border in the neighboring city-state of Ostwick, a young woman by the name of Kassandra Trevelyan would unwittingly usurp her daughter’s title for herself._ **

___

Sitting in the back of her family’s carriage, Kassandra Trevelyan stared out the window as the horses trotted along the windy road to Kirkwall. She sat next to her brother, Theo, who allowed her to hold his hand to keep her from shaking with nerves. She had confided in her brother, barely a year older than her, about her overwhelming anxiety relating to their impending debut into noble society. Across from them were their parents: Bann Hugo Trevelyan and Aurora Trevelyan. But that mattered little to Kassandra as she fantasized what the ball in Kirkwall held in store for her. She spent years preparing for a situation like this, but she found herself at a loss now that it was there. She was under no illusions about what tonight entailed and the prospect of marriage to a perfect stranger worried her more than it should. But failure was not an option and she would rather die than bring shame upon her family. Kassandra could only pray that the Maker’s plan favored her and she discovered a suitor who she might learn to love.

“Kassandra, are you alright?” Her mother waved her hand before her daughter’s face and startled her from her distracted reverie. “You seem distracted, my star. Are you alright?” Kassandra politely averted her eyes from her mother’s and focused on the intricate gold embroidery etched by hand into the full, garnet-colored skirt of her gown. A modestly low neckline and sheer sleeves completed the gown, which was fashioned out of the finest velvet Ostwick had to offer. A beautiful doll of porcelain and silk is what she felt like: beautiful to look at, fragile to the touch, and hollow.

“Yes, mother. I promise that I am alright.” Kassandra replied, half-lying. She kept a straight face and her eyes, the same shade as the sky above the Waking Sea before a storm, betrayed nothing of the knots gradually twisting around in her stomach. Her mother appeared appeased and relieved by her declaration and sat back, twining her hand with her father’s. Kassandra turned back to staring outside the window and swallowed back the pride she felt… or was that sickness? She winced when the carriage rolled over a sharp bump in the road and shut her eyes, feeling her stomach flip angrily. She prayed to the Maker in her head and begged for his guidance when she felt lost and alone. Her heart trembled in her rib cage and she felt short of breath, nearly demanding that they halt the horses and keeling over all in one. Kassandra forcefully bit down on her tongue and buried the wince of pain underneath her rigid posture. 

_ T _ _ revelyan woman showed no fear.  _

“Ah, there is the manor!” Her father exclaimed and pointed out a large estate perched on the edge of a cliff that overlooked the coastal city of Kirkwall imposingly. Kassandra stared at the manor with little excitement. Instead, dread pooled in her stomach and threatened to drown her in unshakable silence. 

“It is certainly grandiose,” Theo remarked rather flatly, seemingly as unenthused about the situation as Kassandra felt inside. She would never show it though; her duty came above her feelings. She squeezed her brother’s hand gratefully and Theo understood the meaning behind the gesture. He could hardly care less about mingling with other nobility or his parents attempting to promise him to some noblewoman. He was the spare and the expectations on his shoulders were lighter than the armor he wore as a Captain in the Ostwick Guard. 

However, Kassandra was another story. The closest of the three Trevelyan children, Theo could see how his sister’s status as unmarried and young was like currency. He knew she was scared to fail. 

“Lady Harriman was quite gracious for hosting us. Her daughter, Flora, is not much older than you, Kassandra. She is rumored to be quite beautiful and has suitors flocking from all over.” Her mother whispered as if someone might overhear them gossiping about the host. Kassandra merely nodded but her mind was elsewhere—anywhere but there really. 

The carriage pulled up outside the manor and two footmen raced from the staircase to open the door. Theo and Kassandra held back while their parents exited first. Kassandra would be the last out of the carriage and she wondered how easy it might be to refuse to step from the carriage. She swallowed her pride and accepted an escort down to the ground. The Trevelyans filtered into the foyer of the grandiose manor, a wide-open space that led out to the gardens where the party awaited them. Kassandra observed the sapphire velvet curtains, the dark marble floors, and the unnamed coldness seeping from the pristine but lifeless display of wealth the room gave. Kassandra suppressed a shiver at the increase in her uneasiness and she wondered how much longer she could stand the anticipation before she disappeared somewhere quiet. She knew she was here to mingle with husbands, but she had heard the rumors about Flora Harriman’s monopoly on the eligible suitors. Most noble girls would find it all too easy to fault Flora for her fortune, but Kassandra harbored no ill intent. They were all pawns in the Great Game and focusing on them rather than the real evil of it all would be foolish of Kassandra. 

Before they reached the herald who would announce their arrival to the ball and Theo and Kassandra’s debut into society, Kassandra and Theo were stopped by their parents. Aurora and Hugo stared at their children, now of age, with pride twinkling in their eyes. Was it that long ago they themselves were in their children’s shoes? 

“You will make us proud.” Hugo declared in all certainty and he kissed his daughter’s forehead and clapped his son’s shoulder. Aurora kissed both her children on the cheek before taking her husband’s arm and striding forth, ready to be announced to the court. Theo and Kassandra waited a few moments for their parents to be received as they were taught. Theo hardly expected any attention tonight, but Kassandra knew women would be on the lookout for an eligible suitor not ogling over Flora like the rest. That meant he would be a prime target. 

“Are you ready?” Theo leaned over and whispered to his younger sister, hoping she wasn’t planning an elaborate escape without him; leaving him stranded at a courtly function would be another level of cruel. Kassandra contemplated his words for a moment but shook her head vehemently.

“No, but it doesn’t matter what I want-” Kassandra declared and Theo chuckled, recognizing the familiar fire that would describe his sister. She was the dutiful daughter, but there always would be a defiant fire festering in her heart that no man would quell. Kassandra would not be a Trevelyan otherwise. The siblings faced the door together and Theo accepted Kassandra’s arm, both utilizing their courtly training to make the best impression they could. The court was all about first impressions. 

“Announcing the arrival of Lord Theodore Raylen Diodus Trevelyan and Lady Kassandra Divina Trevelyan, making their debut.” The herald bellowed to the crowd as Theo and Kassandra crossed the threshold of the garden and walked out to the tops of the stairs. At the announcement, there were some polite eyes that moved away from Flora to briefly acknowledge the newcomers to society. But unlike what Kassandra expected, the eyes lingered on her and palpable shock rippled through the crowd, prompted by her and Theo’s arrival. Then, the whispers broke out and with whispers, more eyes drew onto Kassandra descending the stairs. She only made it halfway down the stairs before the entire party’s eyes were on her. 

The silence unnerved her and she felt a lump in her throat form. Having so many eyes on her at once… it was new and a frankly unwelcome sensation of scrutiny. But the stares were different. The woman stared at her with jealousy and anger, sharp and undeniable like a knife blade twisting into her chest. As for the men, she surveyed varying degrees of unbridled lust. If anything, Kassandra preferred the women’s anger than the men’s lust. 

“Her hair, the color of the finest Antivan leather, shines under the gentle moon. She positively glows!” A voice cried out joyously and that single comment awakened the flood of voices from their shyness. 

“Her eyes! They are as cold as the fresh layer of frost lining the road to the Frostback Mountains!” 

“No, they are like the sparkling waters of the Amarthine Ocean under the sun’s radiant kiss!” 

“They shine like polished Silverite!” A section of the noble suitors began to squabble about what perfectly encapsulated the unusual shade of blue that was Kassandra’s eyes. Neither blue nor grey, the swirling shade fluctuated between the two and that entranced the men. 

“But you neglect her skin, as pale as moonlight and ivory silk! The grace and beauty of her rose-colored cheeks!” Another declaration echoed from the crowd of men standing at the base of the steps, leaving no room for Kassandra and Theo to reach the solidified ground. 

“Lady Trevelyan!” Several men greeted with a sea of names and noble titles flying at her as she felt one of them physically detached her arm from her brother’s. She nearly yelped to demand that she be released, but her voice was drowned out by the sheer number of men surrounding her. She looked and, in all directions, she was being stared at and spoken too. Kassandra knew her parents’ unspoken worries about her finding a husband with Flora Harriman available was absolved with this unexpected reaction, but her fears were far from assuaged. 

Glancing through the flock of suitors bold enough to encircle her, Kassandra desperately searched for her parents or Theo. Instead, her eyes met with the furious glare of the party’s host, Lady Harriman. Kassandra felt a chill envelop her chest underneath the weight of Lady Harriman’s eyes on her. She knew that look well; it was the look of a predator ready to pounce. Kassandra politely excused herself and tried to push through the crowd to somewhere where she felt safe. However, fate had other plans and the suitors followed after her. Kassandra was effectively stuck. 

___

**_Several months have passed since the ball at Harriman Manor and the tides of fortune had greatly changed. No longer did people tell tales and write ballads about the beauty of Flora Harriman across the kingdoms within Thedas. It was now Kassandra Trevelyan who inspired men with her beauty. She was the muse, who launched a thousand ships. She was sought after from the lowest of nobility with little to their name to the full-fledged kings with a treasury at their disposal._ **

**_This greatly angered Lady Harriman. She witnessed the suitors flee from her daughter’s company in droves to the upstart Trevelyan girl, who only came to be because of her misplaced generosity. However, Lady Harriman was not a woman content to sit around and allow fate to pass. A mage of great renowned, Lady Harriman vowed to exact revenge on Kassandra Trevelyan for her meddlesome interference. With Kassandra out of the picture, Flora would be the center of attention once more and her daughter would be lavished with gifts from suitors across Thedas._ **

**_So, Lady Harriman concocted a plan._ **

___

Walking through the foyer of her manor, Lady Harriman resisted the urge to smirk. She had done it; she figured out how to rid herself of the thorn in her side that was Lady Kassandra Trevelyan. That infuriating wench stole what rightfully belonged to her daughter and she would pay for crossing the Harrimans. 

Now, all she needed was an accomplice… which she was sure she would have. She spotted him by his armor, standing in the doorway. He fiddled with his bow with his auburn hair askew and those sharp blue eyes of his intently focusing on his bow. Lady Harriman dropped her skirt and the click of heels alerted her visitor as to her arrival, which was met with a scowl. 

“Sebastian Vael, so good to see you.” Lady Harriman stiffly greeted but her eyes cruelly glowed when examining him, scrutinizing him. For the former Prince of Starkhaven, Sebastian hardly presented himself in what she would consider a royal manner. Ah, but it was no matter. If Sebastian displayed his usefulness to her, she would restore what he desired most: his family’s throne. 

“What do you want?” Sebastian scoffed, tucking his bow away. He received a summons from Lady Harriman a few days prior and although he hated the woman with the fire of Andraste’s pyre, he was not at liberty to refuse her summons. So, he traveled from his home in Starkhaven to Kirkwall for whatever nefarious scheme she created this time. He watched Lady Harriman with a careful eye and he resisted the urge to lose control. 

“My my, touchy are we?” Lady Harriman reached out for his jaw but Sebastian swatted her hand away. Normally, such blatantly disrespectful dismissal of her would infuriate Lady Harriman… but she knew that she would come out on top. So, she would ignore the hatred simmering in Sebastian’s eyes–for the moment. 

“I don’t have time for your games. Either you can tell me what you brought me here for or I can get on with my day because I am not some mabari hound at your beck and call.” Sebastian sneered and his pronounced accent accentuated into his words as it tended to when he was especially angered. He had no clue what this woman held over him, but he saw how it brought his parents to ruin before they died. That meant he walked a thin line and he needed to keep himself in check. 

“I need a simple favor” Lady Harriman stated and Sebastian nearly rolled his eyes, knowing that much already. He wouldn’t be here unless she needed someone to dirty their hands in her stead.

“Oh? And why should I fulfill this favor for you?” Sebastian questioned defiantly, unsure of what she wanted or why she needed him. There were plenty of servants she could choose instead without dredging up the secret debt between her and the Vaels. Lady Harriman resisted the urge to laugh in Sebastian’s face as she knew there was no plausible reason he would ever deny her demand with what she could reward him with in return. He was all bark with no bite; a bitter fool with no power to leverage as she wielded the power in this exchange. 

“Do this for me… and you can consider your family’s debt forgiven.” Lady Harriman promised and the change in Sebastian was noticeable. His shoulders and back straightened rigidly and undesirable emotions flashed before his eyes. Swallowing back his hatred of Lady Harriman, Sebastian crossed his arms over his chest and clenched his jaw–choosing his words carefully. 

“What do you need me to do?” Sebastian inquired darkly, pondering what price he would pay in the eyes of the Maker or how he might mark his soul with blackness. His eyes flicked toward the ceiling where he knew the Maker and Andraste watched his every move. Could he truly obey this wicked woman to restore his family’s standing, knowing that there might be a higher price he would eventually pay?

“Come… there is much to explain.” Lady Harriman directed and crooked her fingers at Sebastian, which he reluctantly followed. She led him into the west wing of the manor, deeper into the darkness and the cold. All staff and her children were forbidden from entering the west wing. That is where she kept her study, filled to the brim with magic artifacts and tomes on forbidden magic. Sebastian ambled after her, up the swirling spiral stairs and through the darkness from the low light of the candles mounted into the wall. 

They reached the end of the wing and Sebastian felt his unease settle over his body. Something instinctual warned him to run and never look back, to disappear rather than do this woman’s bidding. Yet, he silenced the voice with firmness and it died, shut in the dark of Harriman manor. Lady Harriman revealed a key from the inside of her sleeve and opened the door to her study. She crossed into the room first and Sebastian walked in after her, his eyes drawn to the curious sights lining the shelves. Lady Harriman approached the cluttered desk, full of skewed papers and empty potion vials, to pull out a small, wooden box. She unlocked it with a snap of her fingers and reached inside. From the depths of the box, she unearthed an arrow. “You are known for your skill with the bow, Sebastian. I want you to put it to good use.” 

“You want me to kill this girl?” Sebastian whispered, his throat threatening to close in on itself. He was no innocent; he killed people before in the name of revenge. But at the idea of an innocent woman’s blood on his hands, Sebastian nearly balked. 

“I wouldn’t be strictly opposed to that, but I would rather you graze her with the arrow.” Lady Harriman dropped the arrow into Sebastian’s palms, which she quickly pried open. She watched him admire the arrow and the faint glow enshrouding it. The arrow was an original creation of hers, designed for a necessary task. “The potion I dipped it in will be strong enough to take effect with a graze or pricking of the skin. The target would never feel the arrowhead.” 

“Then, what is the point of the arrow?” Sebastian questioned, frustrated by all these riddles and half-spoken answers. He should have known better than to expect transparency from the slimy and conniving dog that was Lady Harriman. 

“The potion will make the target fall in love with the first person it sees. I want you to make Kassandra fall in love with a beast, the more horrid the better. She will be overcome with lust for the creature and ruin herself. No suitor will want a woman who desires a beast for a lover and they will return to my dear Flora. Either way, all parties benefit. My daughter regains her reputation as the most beautiful woman in Thedas and you, Sebastian, will be free of your family’s debt.” Lady Harriman persuaded, running her hand along Sebastian’s shoulder–which he forcefully jerked away from. Glancing down at the arrow, he knew what he must do. 

_ This was for his family.  _

“I will get the task done,” Sebastian assured and he carefully slipped the special arrow into his quiver, a small line of demarcation running down the center in red to denote it from his other arrows. Lady Harriman clasped her hands with a sickening grin of pre-emptive triumph, thinking of Kassandra Trevelyan’s demise. She hardly noticed Sebastian ducked out of her study and back into the darkness steadily consuming her manor.

___

**_Armed with the enchanted arrow, Sebastian traveled to Ostwick. He caught wind of a ball that the Trevelyans were hosting for their daughter, encouraging suitors to come out. A masquerade to pay homage to Orlais, where a decent portion of her suitors were from. Sebastian planned to isolate Kassandra or lay in wait until she isolated herself. He planned to make her fall in love with a beast, sure to fulfill his obligated agreement with Lady Harriman. The scandal of Kassandra lusting after a beast would ruin her reputation and sully any prospects for a good marriage–as Lady Harriman desired._ **

**_Meanwhile, Kassandra was visited by suitors on a daily basis. Her parents were thrilled by their daughter’s good fortune and the benefits that came along with them. However, there was one person unhappy with the situation: Kassandra. Her suitors only seemed focused on her beauty, which neglected what she sought: companionship. With each suitor, she felt herself withering away inside and growing sadder and sadder._ **

___

The night was warm, uncharacteristically for the time of year, and Kassandra longingly stared out the window as one of her suitors–whose name she could not remember–rambled on and on about his collection of antiques. She felt somewhat emboldened by the lace mask obscuring the boredom twisting her features. Hours had passed since the ball began and Kassandra had been passed from suitor to suitor for a lengthy conversation about trivial things that always circled back to flattering compliments about her beauty. Maker, if she was forced to endure another poorly-composed sonnet likening her to the moon, sun, or another celestial body, she would undoubtedly rip her own hair out.

“I will be right back,” Kassandra cleared her throat politely and rose from her seat, all while her suitor continued to ramble as he failed to notice her leaving the conversation. Kassandra capitalized on the disconnect and swiftly walked from the ballroom before another suitor deemed her unoccupied and started a new conversation. She would be back… hopefully. 

She just needed a moment to breathe before her world came crumbling down around her and her composure along with it. 

Walking through the empty garden, Kassandra made sure to hike up her newest gown. The dress was slim fitting and comprised of sparkling fabric and appeared like swaths of snow-covered fur. The color matched her eyes, as she heard numerous times from the starry-eyed seamstress who created the lovely gown.  _ A beautiful dress for the most beautiful woman in all of Thedas. _ She appeared like a goddess of snow, lost in the trappings of spring. Kassandra slipped toward an open bench next to her grandmother’s rose bush and sat down, burying her face in her hands. She steadily began to weep, feeling overwhelmed by the turn of her fortune. She plucked her mask from her face and shoved it across the bench, wanting the blasted thing far from her. Her hair tumbled loose around her face in wisps and her eyes shone with tears. 

Upon the roof of Trevelyan Estate, Sebastian nimbly scaled the side of the roof and nestled himself into the canopy of the tree not far from where Kassandra was. He secured a good niche in the tree while he pulled out his bow, daring a glance at the weeping girl below him. A small voice inside of him chided him for caving in to Lady Harriman and ruining this innocent woman’s life, but he shook it off. He had a job to do; one simple quest before he and his family were finally free from Lady Harriman’s cruel torment. 

He selected an arrow from his quiver and nocked it back swiftly, wishing for the deed to be done. However, he stopped dead in his tracks when he set his sights on Kassandra once more. He observed her fully for the first time in something more meaningful than cursory glances. He could not deny that she was breathtaking and in his distracted state, Sebastian loosened the bow and dropped it from his vision. He shook his head and glanced at the arrow, his nerves getting the better of him. His eyes widened when he noticed the arrow missing the distinct line marking the shaft which separated the enchanted arrow from his regular ones. 

“Maker, damnit-” Sebastian cursed when he realized he selected the wrong arrow in his haste and reached back to grab the right one, which resided in his quiver. The next thing he knew, his hand recoiled back from a sharp prick and a sense of panic washed over him. His eyes darted over to Kassandra to make certain she had not spotted him or moved when his heartbeat suddenly increased. Words escaped him and, much to his horror, he reached into his quiver and pulled out the special arrow to find the magic glow evaporated. That was when he fully realized that he pricked himself with the magic arrow intended for Kassandra.

He glanced at Kassandra again, taking in her gentle features in the moonlight and his body betrayed him, feeling increasingly warm. At the sight of her saddened blue eyes, Sebastian felt a rush of emotions overcome him. As he pricked the arrow and his first sight after settled on Kassandra, it was she who held his heart. With disciplined silence, Sebastian slipped out in the night–knowing he could not bring harm to Kassandra while his heart yearned for her. He needed a plan to fix this or he would bring danger upon them both. 

___

**_Sebastian fled into the wind, harboring the secret of his failure. Lust steadily consumed him until Kassandra occupied his every moment, awake and dreaming, with those pale eyes of hers. He needed the help of an old friend if he were ever going to help Kassandra to escape. He wanted to protect her from Lady Harriman’s wrath for his shortcomings._ **

**_Back in Ostwick, Kassandra Trevelyan felt like she was suffocating. She would spend hours upon hours, crying and praying for the Maker to take away the title. She begged to return to anonymity and no longer be considered beautiful. Her family was enamored by all her suitors but it came at her expense. Kassandra’s family began to notice that their precious jewel was not well. She began neglecting to eat, her sleep was erratic, and she rarely came out of her room when there were no suitors awaiting her. She began to waste away, strained under the pressure of her undesired title. But she refused to explain her ailment to her family, and that urged them to seek a solution outside: a mystic._ **

**_Aurora and Hugo approached the mystic with high hopes for a cure to their daughter’s woes, only to be left heartbroken at the presence of a grim prophecy instead. They were told that the Maker’s destiny for their precious Kassandra was to be a sacrificial bride to a “lost soul with a broken past and a frozen heart”. She was instructed to be dressed in all black with a dark veil, brought to a tall hill outside the city-state of Hercinia, and left alone for her husband to collect her._ **

**_Unable to question the Maker’s will, Aurora and Hugo returned home with the news. Kassandra nearly burst into tears and her brothers were devastated. A family in mourning for their soon to be lost daughter delivered her to the hill’s apex as ordered. They gave their final goodbyes, full of tears, before leaving Kassandra alone to her fate._ **

___

It surely had been hours since her family left her as instructed by the mystic and Kassandra sat alone and shivering in the freezing cold of the night. In the near distance, she picked up on the crashing of waves along the shore and the cry of birds flying overhead. Oh, what she would give to suddenly grow wings and fly over the ocean, with all the freedom she desired. Instead, she was trapped behind the gilded bars of fate and the Maker’s plan that she did not yet understand. 

“I wish… I wish I knew why this was happening.” Kassandra whispered as tears rolled down her cheeks. She slipped the veil off her face and clutched it tighter to her body, hoping for a respite from the cold. She glanced at the bed of flowers that she laid amongst and that made her cry harder. She continued to weep until she ran out of tears and her body slipped into a stillness that marked slumber. It was there, nestled among the flowers and a vision in black, Kassandra awaited her destiny. Not long after, as if intended by fate, Sebastian hiked up the hill. He had heard rumors about the Trevelyan’s grieving and their dismissal of all the suitors, much to the glee of Lady Harriman. While he was still in Ostwick, a haggard woman pulled him to the side and whispered what he assumed was nonsense. She babbled on about the hill in Hercinia where many summers were lost to the sun and adventures. Although he found himself highly skeptical of the woman’s urging, something gnawed at him and he figured heeding the woman’s words would hardly hurt. So, Sebastian hiked up the crest of the hill when the sun had set as the woman shared with him. 

He spotted Kassandra with his heart soaring; the woman had been right. He rushed over to her and cradled her face in his hands, taking in her beauty. She had somehow become more beautiful than the night he first saw her in the gardens. Sebastian knew that he must take her somewhere safe until Lady Harriman was dealt with. She could not find out that Kassandra was safe with him and not unhappy. 

Sebastian, careful not to stir Kassandra from her sleep, pulled her into his arms like a groom with his bride and started his quiet return to a safe place. He knew somewhere they could be protected for a little while. 

“I will protect you… I need you to trust me that this is best.” Sebastian whispered to Kassandra, who was nestled in his arms and the veil removed from her face. He left the veil on the side of the hill, leaving behind a trace that she was there once. He descended down the hill with her tightly clutched against his chest and made certain to keep as quiet as he could. He moved through the thickets of trees to reach their destination: his family’s summer home. It was a long and well-kept secret that his family owned a beautiful manor hidden within the forest along Hercinia’s coast and he hoped that the Maker might allow him and Kassandra sanctuary from Lady Harriman’s sight while he negotiated his freedom from his debt. That way, he would no longer be bound by her rules and he could court Kassandra in peace. 

Sebastian nodded to the servants, who opened the door at his arrival. These were the few people he had left, loyal to him despite his family’s lesser status. These were some workers who had ties to the Viscount of Kirkwall, Varric Tethras, and Sebastian’s friendship with Varric endowed him with some help in this endeavor. He silently ascended the grand staircase to the bedroom that once belonged to his parents, one that overlooked the beautiful view of the Amarthine Ocean. 

Pushing the bedroom open with the tip of his boot, Sebastian brought Kassandra to the bed and laid her down gently among the blankets piled on top. He avoided disturbing her too much and merely slipped off her silken slippers to place along the floor. He picked up a blanket and draped it over her prone body, his fingers brushing a stray lock of hair from her eyes. 

“Goodnight, my darling,” Sebastian whispered as he walked to the door and pulled it closed behind him, not ready to sleep and willing to give Kassandra space as she deserved. Hours passed as the morning's first light pierced through the curtains of the bedroom and settled on Kassandra’s sleeping form. She slowly blinked her eyes open until the world came into focus and she became aware that she was no longer outside, where she last remembered. She sat up and rubbed at her eyes, perking up and her senses kicked back into regular awareness. Her first instinct was not to sit around, but rather explore her surroundings. Sliding from the bed and the warm embrace of the covers, she wiggled on her shoes and walked toward the door. She jiggled the knob, half expecting it to be locked. Her eyes widened when she realized it was not and hesitantly pushed it open to reveal a nearly empty hallway. At the end was a girl dressed in simple clothes and a kerchief carrying a pail of water in her hands. 

“Hello? Excuse me?” Kassandra coughed out and the girl turned in her direction, set the pail down safely, and raced toward her with a smile. She dipped into a curtsy before Kassandra–a gesture reserved for royalty above all else. 

“I am at your service, miss.” The girl, around the same age as Kassandra and wild coppery curls, squeaked and before Kassandra could ask where she was or any other investigative questions, the girl dug into her pocket and removed a piece of parchment.“The master of the house left this behind for you. Once you have read it, I shall escort you to breakfast.” The girl bowed her head and pressed a piece of parchment, which Kassandra accepted and opened with curious eyes. She studied the penmanship, which was quite excellent quality and reminded her of the examples she diligently copied when undergoing tutoring. 

_ My dearest Kassandra,  _

_ I do apologize for not being there when you awoke as I would have liked to be. I want to take you in my arms and explain everything to you as you deserve. For now, I want you to know that what is mine is yours. You have free control of the manor to explore and leisure. Should you require anything  _

_ There are some rules that you must follow, three mainly. First, we shall communicate through letters. Second, when I return in the evenings to our chambers, you cannot look at me. Third, you cannot leave the bedroom beyond a certain hour of the evening. These rules may seem strange but they are only temporary. Once I handle some issues, then there will be no need for arbitrary rules.  _

_ Yours truly,  _

There was no name on the signature line and Kassandra almost blurted out the question to the maid, who patiently smiled at her. She swallowed back her question and held the note while the servant guided her from the bedroom and through a maze of hallways until they reached the dining room of great splendor. Kassandra sat at the head of the table and watched in awe as two more servants rushed in with a plate filled with delicious-smelling food. They set it before her and Kassandra admired the vibrant fruit and freshly baked pastries with awe. This was not the fate she expected from the prophecy her parents returned home with that fateful day. 

“My name is Cybelle, if you require anything else.” Cybelle bowed her head and Kassandra forced a cough, knowing that she wanted to send a message to her new husband. 

“Do you have some ink and a quill?” Kassandra asked, finally regaining her ability to speak. Her voice was a little hoarse and soft, which made it difficult. She pressed her hand to her throat and reached for the cup of steaming tea delivered with the food. 

“We do!” Cybelle rushed over to the next room and handed Kassandra a quill and a small vial of ink, which Kassandra took. Her husband left a small portion of space underneath his note. 

“Can you… give this to my husband?” Kassandra questioned and lifted up the parchment where she wrote a reply to her husband’s letter, which outlined her agreement of the terms he gave her. There was no reason to be hostile and make the situation harder on herself; kindness costs nothing. Cybelle nodded and plucked the note from Kassandra’s hand, rushing away with it. Kassandra shyly turned to her plate and the empty table, willing to eat. 

___

Fully fed and newly clothed in a soft white gown that clung to her body, Kassandra wandered through the manor and took in the sights of her new home. From the library filled with worn books to the beautiful bedroom that belonged to her and her husband, this home was full of beauty. It did feel a little empty and like it was meant for more people, leaving her walks through the halls a little quiet. 

Kassandra decided to explore and when the servants explained about the rose garden behind the manor, she raced out the double doors and into the sun with her skirt flaring out behind her. She soaked in the sun and the faint kiss of the sea breeze near the manor. She gently walked by the roses and from his study, Sebastian watched Kassandra, enamored, explore the garden. His eyes followed her every move and he kept the longing gaze he felt within from emerging while in company. 

Beside him was none other than the Viscount of Kirkwall, Varric Tethras. Varric glanced over at Sebastian with a raised brow, “That’s her?”

“Yes,” Sebastian confirmed, stepping away from the window a tad reluctantly and Varric noticed the lag in his old friend’s movements. He remained by the window and studied Kassandra from afar, interested in the woman that changed Thedas so greatly. He heard the rumors and the details were filled in by Sebastian when he sent him a pleading letter. The story of an enchanted arrow would have sounded bizarre coming from anyone else, but Varric trusted Sebastian. 

“Well, the rumors weren’t kidding. She looks unreal. What do you plan to do about your little problem?”  Varric whistled, seeing that his friend got himself into a predicament. Although he was the Viscount of Kirkwall, there was not Varric could do with merely Sebastian’s word of his and Kassandra’s danger, courtesy of Lady Harriman. He could launch an investigation into her dealings and see if he found anything incriminating enough, but that was a daunting task. 

“I plan to hide her for a little while. I am going to get that woman to absolve whatever grudge she holds with my family while keeping Kassandra safe. When I am no longer indebted to Lady Harriman, I can allow Kassandra free and do my best to protect her. Perhaps she might give me a chance to court her properly?” Sebastian wistfully mused and Varric could see how he cared for Kassandra, the effect of the love potion arrow or not. He just could not shake the feeling that it would be far from that simple with Sebastian’s plan, but he prayed to Andraste to spare his friend the heartache. 

“I have a bad feeling about this, choir-boy.” Varric declared half-heartedly, struggling to bring himself to voice his concerns. Call it his writer’s hunch but he felt like he knew their little scheme was racing head-first toward tragedy. 

“What other choice do I have? If I don’t do this, Lady Harriman will likely send another assassin to get rid of Kassandra and I will be stuck under her thumb forever.” Sebastian murmured and Varric, sensing his friend was on the warpath that could not be stopped, nodded in understanding. He would do the same for the woman he loved, even though she infuriated him. He likely infuriated her more and that grunt of disgust she was known for never ceased to make him smile. He would do whatever he could in his power as Viscount to help Sebastian and even more as an old friend. 

___

**_Days would pass with Kassandra adjusting to her new life. However, she felt oddly alone. The servants were only meant to help bathe her, dress her, serve her food, and tend to any other need she had. At night, she would fall asleep alone. The next morning, she would wake up but the spot next to her would be warm with the imprint of another human and the vague scent of a man._ **

**_The reminder of her husband that was like a spirit made the loneliness hit worse than before. She felt like she did when she was bombarded by suitors. She would cry herself to sleep and Sebastian would arrive at their room and crawl into bed, noticing her tears. To see her cry was killing him, but he needed to overcome this last obstacle in their way._ **

**_Kassandra grew restless while being the only one in the manor who could manage normal interaction as the servants refused to speak beyond her commanding them. She missed her family and knew they missed her, even mourned her loss as if she went with the Maker. They had the right to know that she was okay and that she was… somewhat happy. She had everything she could ever want with her new husband, with the exception of a companion._ **

___

Sleep had not come easy on one particular evening and Kassandra continued to aimlessly turn under the blankets with the intent of discovering some comfort. She nearly cursed at her inability to drift away into the land of dreams and her eyes strayed to the balcony from where she could see the ocean. The night was a beautiful one and she wished she could experience it. However, her whole body went rigid and stiff at the sound of the door creaking open and the incremental bit of light illuminating the nearly pitch-black room. 

Keeping her eyes closed, Kassandra listened to the clink of armor and the rustle of fabric as the door closed and a heavy sigh, male in nature. Her heart crawled up into her throat and threatened to escape her at the prospect of angering her new husband. She felt a dip in the mattress and her body picked up on the warmth of another body close to her. 

“Hello,” Kassandra whispered and Sebastian stopped, feeling off-guard. He felt relieved that she couldn’t see him in the darkness and that she did not turn around from what he could make out of her shape through the shadows. Her voice, silvery and wanton, carried in the room and Sebastian felt his heart skip an off-tempo beat at the sound. 

“Hello.” He answered back, nearly causing Kassandra to gasp. His voice sounded nothing like expected; it was not rough or dark or evil. His accent was rich and his simple statement smooth. She would know that dialect anywhere: Starkhaven. 

“I don’t mean to anger you. Sleep has not come to me… and I was feeling lonely.” Kassandra explained and she choked back a sniffle, feeling overwhelmed with fear and loneliness. She awaited an answer, half expecting yelling and braced herself. 

“You have not angered me,” Sebastian assured calmly and he rolled onto his side, to face her back. She was following his instructions obediently and Sebastian would not make her cry if he could help it. He swallowed, “I apologize to you for putting you in such an uncomfortable position.” 

“...I see,” Kassandra remarked softly and she kept her eyes ahead as she reached behind her, feeling a strong chest. She felt her husband flinch underneath her touch and she nearly pulled back her hand, but kept firm. She blinked away tears welling in her eyes. “Please, do not keep your distance.” 

“As you wish,” Sebastian stammered and he moved closer and closer until his body pressed up against her back and his arm lazily slung over her body. Kassandra laced her hand with his, the ache in her body that cried for human touch satiated. She kept her eyes ahead as she did not wish to jeopardize the progress she was making. Sebastian was stunned by her adaptation to his touch as well as her craving for it. 

“What is your name? I have nothing to call you by.” Kassandra whispered, eager to talk for she had the first person willing to speak with her in days. 

“Sebastian.” He revealed and Kassandra internally rolled the name across her tongue, liking how it felt each time. She imagined what her husband might look like with that voice of his, but the tickle of his scent kept distracting her from her thoughts and the silence of the room. He smelled of elderberries, the ocean, and hints of a hearth’s embers–an unusual mixture that somehow made sense together. Sebastian savored the stillness and peace of the night as he held Kassandra in his arms, a feat he never imagined she would request of him. 

“Sebastian, may I ask a favor?” Kassandra inquired and taking his silence as a go-ahead, she continued,“I would like my family to know I am alright and that I am happy. Can you make that possible?” Her request was something he should have denied right away, but Sebastian could not bring himself to do so. He could hear the longing in her voice and reminded himself that it was his mistake that ripped her away from her family. He sighed as he contemplated his answer, genuinely torn between giving her what she wanted at the expense of their safety or breaking her heart to keep her as safe as possible. 

“Yes, my darling.” Sebastian eventually agreed and Kassandra felt all her worries melt from her shoulders at his agreement. She smiled and before she knew it, she fell asleep. Sebastian’s warm embrace and the toll of her pent-up emotions finally getting released pulled her into a dreamless and deep sleep. 

___

**_As Sebastian agreed, he allowed Kassandra to write a letter to her family. She started a correspondence with her brothers on the regular after they sent a letter marveling about her safety. They asked numerous questions about her new husband, which Kassandra evaded to the best of her ability. Every letter would end with Theo or Alek pleading for her to invite them over for dinner._ **

**_After much pleading to Sebastian, who seemed hesitant, she eventually received her wish to invite them to dinner. She sent the invitation to her brothers with true joy and life at the manor brightened as a result. The servants began to notice gradual changes in the master of the house and the new mistress, separate but distinct._ **

**_At night, Sebastian would retire to their shared bed and embrace Kassandra. Their newfound ritual brought the two closer together, even though Kassandra still could not look at him. They would speak directly at night while exchanging notes throughout the day. As the weeks passed, more intimacy grew between the two of them and Kassandra realized that she was slowly falling for the husband she could not see. Perhaps the Maker knew better than her at what she needed._ **

**_The day came where Theodore and Aleksander arrived at the manor in a carriage with the windows covered by a curtain to keep the location secret, as a stipulation set by Sebastian. They were greeted by their sister, who was dressed like a queen in the finest gown and a mountain of jewels. But it was the brightness of her smile or the sparkle in her eyes that caught their notice. Before she left, Kassandra had not been happy… and now she was._ **

**_Theo and Alek were wowed by the veritable feast. They asked about Kassandra and she explained how she filled her days with music, books, excursions to the gardens, and other explorations of herself. Eventually, the conversation turned onto her husband. When pressed on the topic of looks and heirs, Kassandra sheepishly admitted that while she and Sebastian shared a marital bed–they had yet to consummate the union. In fact, she had never laid eyes on him._ **

**_Shocked by her revelation, Alek and Theo questioned further. What did she know of this Sebastian other than his name? For all she knew, he could be hideously deformed or a beast of some kind. Kassandra realized she could not describe what he looked like, but she knew his heart was good. Her brother questioned the motives and intentions of her husband until Kassandra angrily refused to answer any more questions. They left that evening on good terms, but neither party realized the storm on the horizon, caused by their words._ **

___

Days later, Kassandra found herself mulling over her brothers’ advice. She had no reason to fear Sebastian for he could ask her for anything he desired of her. He was no monster; he was a man. Yet, Kassandra wondered what kept the rules in place that she could not look at him. Her brothers unknowingly planted a seed of doubt in their little sister and she spent every moment questioning what she knew. 

When the night came, Kassandra waited up for Sebastian but he did not come when he usually did. Feeling something was horribly wrong, Kassandra resisted the urge to leave the room and disobey one of the three rules set. It wasn’t until she heard the presence of raised voices and something shattering against the ground that her suspicions were confirmed. 

She was unable to stay in the room when something crashed and the sound of a scuffle broke out. Kassandra clutched her loose nightgown and raced toward the door, urgency spurring her into action. She threw the door open and rushed slightly down the hall until she could see from the staircase and into the foyer. Once she got a clear line of sight, Kassandra felt her blood run cold. She saw Lady Harriman, four guards in black garb, and Sebastian. She muffled a gasp when she watched Sebastian run at one of the guards and get slammed down into the floor. Standing back from the railing, Kassandra laid her eyes on Sebastian for the first time. She observed his handsome face, dark auburn hair, and eyes a piercing blue like her own. Feeling foolish for trusting her brother’s suspicions over what she felt to be true, Kassandra tried to sneak back into the shadows. However, she was rooted to the spot and paralyzed. 

“You monster! We had a deal!” Sebastian roared and he picked himself up off the ground from where one of the guards shoved him prior. He dusted himself off and resisted the urge to rush at the guards again while regaining his breath. 

“-You will never be free of me,” Lady Harriman cackled dryly, clearly taking amusement in Sebastian’s anger. She had no intention of upholding their deal and allowing him free of his family’s debt. She would run the last of the Vaels into the ground and end their family bloodline for good. She would play her hand and perhaps claim Starkhaven for her family, a tempting offer. 

“You swore and I upheld my side of the deal.” Sebastian retorted, attempting to get around the guards surrounding Lady Harriman. They shoved him back and Sebastian growled at them, his patience wearing thinner by the second. He was the best with a bow, but he could manage his way around a sword. His instinct to fight quickly puttered out when his eyes darted around the room, but saw Kassandra watching everything unfold with terror in her eyes. 

“You are mine forever, Vael. I own you.”Lady Harriman declared and happened to turn her head, catching sight of Kassandra. Her eyes sharply narrowed and she clenched her jaw seeing the woman she thought was dealt with in company with her hired fixer. Sebastian was a sneakier rat than she realized. “My… what do we have here?” 

“Sebastian…” Kassandra whispered and Sebastian’s eyes flared with anger. She should have listened; they were almost there. The panic at seeing Lady Harriman in the foyer was clearly marked across her eyes and Kassandra cursed herself for being so stupid. 

“Seize the girl. I will make sure to dispose of her, for good.” Lady Harriman instructed and two of the guards turned towards the stairs. Kassandra inched backward and nearly stumbled over her own two feet, paralyzed with fear. She only snapped back into reality when Sebastian’s voice cut through her fear. 

“Kassandra run!” Sebastian exclaimed before one of the guards clobbered him and Kassandra, not wanting to disobey, sprinted full speed back to their bedroom. She heard the clank of footsteps on the stairs and she slammed the door shut. She locked it with the spare key Sebastian shared with her and dragged several large objects to barricade herself in. She put the bed between her and the attackers while she rifled through the drawers, finding a dagger. She heard several bangs on the door but they stopped when the guards realized they could not get in and assumed Kassandra had escaped somehow. 

Back in the foyer, Lady Harriman paced and she watched Sebastian with her lips curling up in disgust. She thought Sebastian’s family mattered more to him than some worthless whore, but life was filled with disappointments. She would deal with him accordingly. 

“Disobeying my orders… You made your burial bed, Vael. Take him away.” Lady Harriman snarled and two of her guards forced Sebastian on his knees while they tied his hand with hope, immobilizing him and keeping him from fighting back. That didn’t stop him from trying. 

“What about the girl?” One of the guards shouted from the top of the stairs, he and his companion exhausted from attempting to break through and grab Kassandra. Her barricade had effectively worked and the guards assumed she already fled into the night, unaware that she remained just beyond the door and prime for the capture without a sword she could use to defend. 

“You leave her alone!” Sebastian spat and hissed at Lady Harriman, who forced his chin up to stare down at him. Her eyes were cold and cruel, showing no mercy as she watched the fallen prince struggle and writhe against his restraints. At this point, she figured the best course of action would be to separate the two and hope their bond was strong enough where both hearts would break. 

“I couldn't care less about that whore. She’ll never find her precious Sebastian and that might kill her just as painfully as a blade to the chest.” Lady Harriman declared and the guard nodded, dragging Sebastian away. All the servants had scattered when the fighting began and the manor was empty, except for Kassandra. Lady Harriman and her guards dragged Sebastian out of his family’s ransacked home and carted him off into the night, leaving Kassandra all alone. 

___

The next morning came and Kassandra awoke with a start, the events of last night racing back to her with such a velocity that she fell ill with guilt. She wept for her lost love, taken from her by her own foolishness. She had no idea if Sebastian was alive or dead and that scared her more than words can convey. 

Wrapped up in her tears, Kassandra missed the shimmer of air as a young man manifested before her, taking in her crying with a curious tilt of his head. He was called out from the darkness by two yearning hearts in need of healing. The strangest thing was they both sang half of the same melody. It was lost whispers to the night, soft sheets, warmness, guilt, and tentative love in contrast to a fiery passionate love. He kneeled beside her and reached out to touch her, but recoiled back. Her pain, it was loud and sharp like the edges of broken glass. 

“Lost, spiraling down into despair and darkness. You reach for a name but it is no longer there. The ache where his hands once touched you burns with a slowly dying flame but you try to catch the embers. Hope is not yet lost.” He spoke an odd prose and his voice spurred Kassandra from her stupor and she scrambled back, bumping into the dresser she tried to move the night before. With that reminder, Kassandra burst into tears once more at the horrible thoughts of Sebastian suffering at the hands of Lady Harriman. 

“Who are you?” Kassandra questioned, staring at him with confusion as to if he were real or a figment of her imagination. 

“I am Cole. I came to help.” He whispered and he reached out to her, but Kassandra curled into herself. Her eyes were red and watery, marked by the presence of tears. She was unsure if spirits could heal a broken heart or change the past. She was a victim of her own mistake and the Maker would make her suffer for betraying Sebastian’s trust with her doubt. 

“No one can help me.” Kassandra sobbed quietly and buried her head into her knees, not wishing to be helped or bothered. She was grief-stricken and set to wallow in her broken pride. Why did the Maker bring Sebastian into her life 

“Your pain called out to me. He did too. His was piercing, an arrow tip through the fair maid’s heart. Protect her, he said. Protect her crystal heart, fair and kind.” Cole murmured and Kassandra’s head snapped . The line about a crystal heart came from one of her midnight conversations with Sebastian where he described how she made him feel like his heart was made of crystal: fragile to the touch. She perked up right away and Cole’s reply gave her hope as to him still being alive. 

“Do you know where he is?” Kassandra asked, hoping Cole might give her an answer or some closure. To her sudden elation, Cole nodded. 

“I can take you to him.” Cole remarked and Kassandra jolted to her feet, picking out some riding boots and a cloak for her dress. She would find Sebastian and bring him home, back to their home along the sea. 

“Take me there.”

___

**_With Cole’s guidance, Kassandra traveled to Kirkwall… back where the whole tragedy began: Harriman manor. She knew she might be walking into danger and risking her life, but she didn’t care. Sebastian was taken by this woman and she wanted her love back._ **

**_She would get him back by any means needed._ **

**_Meanwhile, Sebastian was locked away in Harriman manor by the madam of the house. He would be fed regularly, but he was locked in a cramped bedroom with a small bed and weak hearth. He often sat against the door and listened for any inkling of what might be happening. He wondered about Kassandra and if the Maker heard his prayers of protection for her._ **

**_He could only hope she was out there, happy and safe–without him._ **

___

Standing outside the imposing manor she visited for the first time months before, Kassandra released a shaky breath before pushing the doors open. She stormed across the foyer and grabbed a sword from a mount on the wall. She walked through Harriman manor, silent and seething. Her blue eyes scoured for any sign of Sebastian while she sought Lady Harriman for answers. She shoved the doors of every room in the lifeless manor open until she found Lady Harriman, nonchalantly sipping tea in the dining room. Lady Harriman glanced up and her face turned pale for a beat as Kassandra entered the room. Her lips curled in disgust as Kassandra growled. 

“Where is Sebastian?” 

“You’ll never find him.” Lady Harriman cruelly joked, holding back her shock at Kassandra finding her way back to Kirkwall alone. She stared into Kassandra’s eyes, filled with hatred, and a wild woman stared back. 

“I’ll never stop looking for him.” Kassandra retorted, raising the sword and pointing it at Lady Harriman. Lady Harriman scrambled from her seat and Kassandra leaped forward, the sword dangerously close to Lady Harriman’s neck. The only thing keeping her from spilling this foul woman’s blood across the marble floor was the question of Sebastian’s location, dead or alive. 

“Perhaps I will show you. Complete three tasks for me and I will give you your precious Sebastian, unharmed.” Lady Harriman bargained, known for skillful negotiation. The only difference between her usual sparring partners and Kassandra Trevelyan, is that Kassandra was no stranger to her courtly manipulation and was driven by unstoppable anger. 

“Do not play games with me.” Kassandra’s lips contorted into a grimace and even angered, her beauty was radiant. Lady Harriman, although harboring hatred for Kassandra, could hardly show it without fearing her potential demise. She underestimated what Kassandra was capable of or willing to do. 

“No games!” Lady Harriman assured, her voice pitch with fear. Kassandra narrowed her eyes at the difference and she knew she had Lady Harriman right where she wanted her. Lady Harriman inched back and knocked over the chair where she was once seated, paralyzed with fear. 

“Swear on the Maker,” Kassandra demanded and when Lady Harriman attempted to protest, Kassandra advanced on her with the sword still raised. From the fire glowing in her eyes, Lady Harriman realized that she might not want to anger the heartbroken woman with a sword. Kassandra growled, “Otherwise, you will find that my mercy has all but run out.” 

“I swear on the Maker.” Lady Harriman swallowed and Kassandra, satiated knowing that her promise was bound by the Maker, lowered the sword slightly. She still kept her guard up and watched for incoming threats. “Now that you have seen reason, I have your first task for you. I want you to capture and bring me a live halla, unharmed.” Lady Harriman decided and Kassandra, wanting to argue, kept her tongue in check. 

“I will be back.” Kassandra declared and she gave Lady Harriman a deadly glare as she spun on her heel and walked out of the palace, determined to free Sebastian. 

___

**_With her first task given, Kassandra traveled back to Ostwick where she knew of a Dalish settlement. She would be sure to find a halla roaming around. The only trouble was not angering the Dalish, who Kassandra knew would not take kindly to a human carting off one of their sacred animals._ **

**_She approached the tribe upon her arrival and begged for their help, but was quickly turned away by the Keeper. The Dalish had no interest in helping a ‘shemlen’ to steal one of their sacred animals, as he described. Kassandra understood and peacefully walked off, resolved to catch a Halla without their direct involvement._ **

___

For the third time, Kassandra skittishly approached a cluster of halla peacefully grazing along the side of the lake. Kassandra glanced around to check that the coast was clear of prying eyes before she approached the hallas. But within a few feet of them, they perked up and scampered off. Kassandra sighed in visible frustration and she rubbed at her eyes, feeling them well up with tears. She knew the tasks Lady Harriman would subject her to would be incredibly difficult, but this was borderline impossible. Sebastian was counting on her and she would not fail her chance to make things right. It was her fault that they were in this predicament in the first place. 

“What are you doing?” Someone questioned from behind her and Kassandra whirled around, probably looking like a guilty child with her hand in the cookie tin. She furiously blinked to keep the tears back and maintain some control. 

“I- Uh,” Kassandra swallowed and she came face to face with the owner of the voice, a Dalish woman with light brown hair tied back and bright hazel eyes. They appeared around the same age with the elf likely not much older than she was. 

“You were the shem speaking with the Keeper earlier, weren’t you? I heard your tale. I want to help you.” She said, gesturing to the closest herd of halla to them. 

“You do?” Kassandra blinked, astonished by that revelation. She resigned herself to catching a halla alone and anticipated she would spend hours in the lazy afternoon sun attempting to get close enough to one. Her hands trembled slightly as she felt an overwhelming sense of relief wash over her. 

“The look in your eyes told me you were not lying when you explained your plight.” She declared and she leaned on her staff, curiously studying Kassandra. When approaching her clan, Kassandra showed nothing but the utmost respect toward the Keeper, unlike most humans who came to deal with them. That is what brought her to follow Kassandra.“I am Ghi’lani, of Clan Lavellan.” 

“Kassandra Trevelyan…. I promise that I have no intention of harming it. I only seek to bring the halla to her and promptly release it into the wild once more.” Kassandra replied, giving a little curtsy to Ghi’lani out of habit. She brushed the hair from her eyes and awaited Ghi’lani’s instructions on how to catch the halla. 

“There is an old melody rumored to beckon halla to follow. It was used in olden times by shepherds of our clan before our Keeper decided to allow halla to roam free. Let me show you.” Ghi’lani walked ahead of Kassandra and faced the group of grazing halla. She whistled a five-note melody twice and Kassandra noted how the halla became alert after the second time. Ghi’lani glanced back at Kassandra and clapped her on the shoulder. “Your turn, shem.” 

Kassandra whistled softly and mimicked the melody Ghi’lani demonstrated and she noticed a few halla halt in the middle of grazing. Kassandra inched closer to a specific group and whistled once more, drawing the attention of a specific halla. The halla, boasting a soft white coat and smaller than the others, stared at Kassandra intently as she drew closer and closer. Kassandra held her hand out, waiting for the halla to get close. She moved gracefully and slowly to avoid spooking the halla, relying on her patience cultivated over years of courtly training. Kassandra, struck with an idea, hummed another melody of Dalish origin and that seemed to do the trick as the halla trotted up to her. The halla nuzzled her hand and stared up at her with wide eyes and trust. Kassandra giddily smiled and stroked its back. 

“You did it. I have never seen a shem pick it up so quickly.” Ghi’lani remarked, sounding somewhat impressed, and observed the halla nudging Kassandra with its snout. Kassandra gently stroked along the halla’s back to further relax it as she reached for the small bundle of rope she brought along. She fashioned it into a bridle and simple set of reigns. 

“One of my grandmothers taught me a melody of the Dalish that her clan would use to herd halla when they would migrate during the winter months.” Kassandra cheerily informed with she slipped on the simple rope bridal onto the halla, knowing that hallas were similar to horses. She could make it back to Kirkwall faster with the halla as a mount. She held the bridle in her hands and smiled at Ghi’lani, “Thank you for your help.” 

Ghi’lani nodded and watched as Kassandra threw her legs over the halla and steered the majestic creature with a click of her tongue and some soft words whispered in elvish toward the west before trotting off into the afternoon sun. 

___

**_Kassandra rode day and night back to Kirkwall, where she promptly presented the captured halla to Lady Harriman. Furious that Kassandra managed to complete a task that she considered to be impossible, Lady Harriman ranted and raved. She suspected that Kassandra received assistance, but could not do much without proof._ **

**_She stormed off and informed Kassandra that she would give her the next task when the sun rose the next morning. With Lady Harriman gone, Kassandra released the halla back into the wild with a blessing she vaguely remembered from her childhood and felt some sense of victory. Kassandra, undeterred, curled up beside the hearth on the hard, cold ground and drifted off to sleep. She would overcome Lady Harriman in these trials and free Sebastian._ **

**_The next morning, Lady Harriman woke Kassand_ ** **_ra with a coarse nudge of her heel and informed her of her next quest. Her second task: collect a rare flower rumored to restore youth. However, the flower could only be found after trekking up a winding, rocky mountain pass along the border between Tantervale and Kirkwall. Many people died in search of the flower and Kassandra knew the journey would be arduous._ **

**_So, she set off with as much as she could physically carry on her person. Along the way, she was visited by Cole who kept her company on the lonely journey. She started off the journey on foot and explored the wonders of the Free Marches she never could when she was back home. She made her journey with haste and soon arrived at the foot of the mountain. Kassandra began her ascent up the mountain with Cole’s companionship and a fire burning in her heart._ **

___

The sun bore down harshly on Kassandra as she reached for a small pouch of water she bartered for in the market place when she sold her gold ornate earrings for extra supplies. It was hard for her to part with a piece of her past, but Kassandra knew it would pay off in her favor. 

As she walked along the steep mountain pass, she hummed little songs to herself, hymns of praise to the Maker. After all that had occurred, Kassandra still kept faith that the Maker had not abandoned her. Without belief fueling her, she didn’t know if she could survive these trials. She shielded her eyes from the sun as she ascended the mountain bit by bit. She had barely started, but Kassandra knew that traveling by foot would stretch the journey across days. 

“In the long hours of the night, when hope has abandoned me, I will see the stars and know your light remains...” Kassandra mumbled out the verse as she wiped the sweat from her brow and sipped at more water. Hours had passed and not much progress had been made in the way of conquering the mountain. Each time she dared a glance up, her knees would shake and her head spun. 

While on the road and taking a moment to rest, Kassandra closed her eyes and picked up on the faint sound of rumbling. At first, she assumed that was her heartbeat in her ear, but the sound grew louder. A sharp whiny cut through her hearing and Kassandra whirled around, spotting a horse-drawn caravan racing right at her. Panicked, she barely jumped out of the way before the caravan crossed the place where she stood. Kassandra roughly hit the ground and winced as she landed awkwardly on her side as she had nothing to cushion her fall.

“Are you alright miss?” A girl questioned, jumping out of the back of the caravan and helping Kassandra back onto her feet. Kassandra rubbed at her side, which seemed bruised but not broken. 

“I am okay.” Kassandra assured and she brushed off her skirt, hoping she didn’t appear too disheveled. She had been sleeping poorly the last day or so. Food was scarce while on the road. Lady Harriman would never give her supplies and she had no coin. She likely appeared as the poorest of beggars: dirty and ragged. Such a far cry from her true identity, Kassandra maintained pristine and proud posture when she spoke. 

“Are you trying to reach the peak too?” The girl questioned and Kassandra confirmed via a nod. The girl’s eyes sparkled while she studied Kassandra. Wearing a beautiful gown but worn down boots, Kassandra seemed ill-prepared for the hard journey. She and her companions had made the trip before. “We are going for a picnic. What brings you to the mountain so underprepared?” 

“It is a long story, but I need to reach the top. There is a flower there that I must find for my lover.” Kassandra explained and the girl, clearly interested in her story, gestured to the caravan. Kassandra could see a few faces peeking out at her, curious as to what she was doing on the mountain pass alone. 

“We have room. Please, let us take you.” She offered and Kassandra, worn down from all the walking since she left Harriman manor, nodded. The woman gave her a smile. “My name is Shienna, by the way.” So, Kassandra joined Shienna and her small party in the caravan and watched the mountain fly by. During the journey, she happily listened to stories passed between the group while keeping quiet. She was the stranger there. 

Eventually, the caravan reached near the top of the mountain when they pulled off for a stop. Kassandra eagerly stepped from the darkness and into the sun, which had lowered in the sky. She recalled that the flower was a bright purple and would grow in a bush and thus began her hunt for the flower. She waded through the grass and across the babbling stream and along the caves while her companions from the caravan basked in the sun and enjoyed their meal. She would allow them some space while she searched for the flower. 

Kassandra closed her eyes and conjured an image of the flower in her mind. She felt the breeze brush past her and ‘pushed’ her closer to the water. Kassandra picked up her skirt as she treaded along the water’s edge. Up ahead was a beautiful waterfall tumbling over the edge of a cliffside and Kassandra swore she saw something behind the waterfall. She edged by the rocks by the waterfall and pressed her body to the wall, leaning over to see the mouth of a cave hiding behind the gush of water. Kassandra grit her teeth and applied her strength as she pulled herself into the cave without tumbling into the water behind her. The damp cave echoed with the dripping of stray water droplets. Kassandra kept her hand pressed along the wall to keep her bearings while she moved deeper and deeper into the cave, blind but determined. 

After some time, she spotted a small hole in the top of the cave that illuminated the dark corners with the sun’s light. Then, she traced down beneath the sunlight and saw a purple flower curling out of a bush of other purple flowers. Her eyes grew wide and she dashed to the bush, careful not to trip over some rocks or the uneven terrain. 

“There you are!” Kassandra exclaimed in shock and joy as she knelt before the flower, brushing her finger along the flower’s wide petals. Upon her touch, a warmth spread throughout her chest and the world seemed to be glowing. Kassandra cautiously uprooted the flower and carted it away with her as she returned to the group. 

___

**_With the flower found and carefully extracted, Kassandra returned to the caravan and rode with them down the mountain. Once at the base, she parted ways with the travelers and quickly returned to Kirkwall with the flower. She made haste back to the manor, for fear that the flower might wither._ **

**_She presented the flower to Lady Harriman, who was shocked and angry that Kassandra completed another task. The flower was not supposed to be easily found (or even exist) and yet, Kassandra stood with it before her. Begrudgingly, Lady Harriman accepted the flower and sent Kassandra off to bed with the promise that she would learn her final task in the morning._ **

**_The next morning, after a fitful night of sleep, Kassandra was woken by Lady Harriman for her final quest. Rumors were heard of a small town in Nevarra facing a wyvern deep in the woods. The wyvern would ravage the town in flames and raze buildings with a slash of its tail, only for it to retreat into the woods at the sight of weapons. Several search parties disappeared whilst hunting the wyvern and many assumed they were casualties of the beast. Lady Harriman tasked Kassandra with slaying the wyvern and bringing back its heart._ **

**_Daunted but unwilling to show her fear, Kassandra prepared for another grueling journey. She expected to walk on food and try to barter for a weapon, but fate proved kind. As she left the manor, she encountered a soldier, wounded along the road. He was too far gone for help, but she provided him some comfort for his final moments. She whispered a final prayer for him and his family She held him while he passed on and he, moved by her kindness, gifted her his sword and his small pack in his final breaths. Armed with a sword, a few pieces of gold, and the soldier’s spare clothes, Kassandra reached a small marketplace where she traded the gold for a mount and some food for her journey._ **

**_Setting off with Sebastian’s fate riding on her shoulders, she arrived in Nevarra and searched for someone who would lead her to the town. However, many refused immediately and Kassandra scoured for a guide._ **

**_Meanwhile, Sebastian spent days upon days in the confined room with little food and no interaction. He began to grow uneasy. His thoughts often drifted to his beloved Kassandra and wondered if she was safe or her whereabouts. So, with nowhere to go and hours on end at his disposal, Sebastian prayed. He would spend hours kneeling at the foot of the bed and praying to the Maker, Andraste, or any other deity he thought might listen to his pleas. His pain echoed across the Void and caught the attention of a particular spirit. Cole appeared to Sebastian and informed him of Kassandra’s fate, her perilous journeys across Thedas to free him._ **

**_Sebastian, knowing Lady Harriman’s tendency for treachery and betrayal, scrambled through the room and nearly cried out praise when he found a leather-bound journal and a quill with ink on it stashed in one of the drawers. He scribbled out a note and handed it to Cole, requesting that he deliver it to Viscount Varric Tethras._ **

**_It would be time he liberated himself and saved Kassandra before one of the quests killed her._ **

___

Varric Thetras sat in his study overlooking the bustling city of Kirkwall below his window. Stacked on his desk was an unholy amount of paperwork, dedicated to rebuilding some older parts of the city among other causes he oversaw as the Viscount. Even though he was a renowned author known for his way with words, Varric despised paperwork. He sighed dramatically and turned away from his paperwork, focusing on the view. This city… it was his to keep afloat; he would do his best. Varric turned back around and resigned himself to doing paperwork when a flash of smoke appeared with Cole squatting atop his desk. 

“Andraste’s tits!” Varric hollered and jerked back in his chair after seeing a stranger appear on top of his paperwork. When he complained and begged the Maker for a distraction from paperwork, this wasn’t exactly what he had in mind. He was no stranger to magic but sometimes it baffled him still. 

“A lonely voice, locked away from the world and his love. He is a prayer, whispered in the most forbidden of silences. Worried, he waits for her to return but he cannot see.” Cole mumbled and he settled his eyes on Varric, sure that he was the intended recipient. “I was told to give this to you.” He lifted his head up and handed Varric the note. He bowed his head and disappeared in a puff of smoke, the same way he came. Varric blinked before he scanned the note. It was from Sebastian and what he read—Varric was ready to call in the calvary and back-up. He knew something would go wrong, but never expected this turn of events. He could never write something like this in his wildest dreams. 

“Varric?” He heard his wife’s voice through the door and it opened, revealed a pair of concerned hickory eyes. Those same eyes used to burn like coals with disapproving glares but softened over time. She likely overheard his shout and came to investigate, an instinct second-nature for her. Varric slipped out of his chair and handed her the note, watching the scar on her cheek twist with her grimace. 

“Call the guards. We need to reach Harriman manor now.” He declared as soon as she finished reading and his wife agreed with a solemn nod of her head. The two rushed from their study to reach the city guard. 

___

“How much further do you think it is?” Kassandra whispered to her guide, a fierce woman by the name of Ashme, as they trekked through the dark and thick underbrush of the forest. Night threatened to set over Nevarra and Kassandra felt the pressure of her task weighing down on her shoulders. She glanced warily over at Ashme, who was pointedly quiet in focus. 

When she first arrived in Nevarra, she could not find a willing guide to lead her through the woods. After much searching and bargaining in a tavern, Kassandra convinced Ashme to show her the way. There they were, traveling through the dark underbelly of the forest in search of a wyvern. Kassandra planned on suggesting they turn in when Ashme suddenly froze in her spot. She flared her nose in a sharp exhale and turned her head toward the northeast with great nervousness. 

“It’s near. I can feel it.” Ashme mentioned and Kassandra believed her as Ashme showed her an uncanny ability to sense nearby creatures of draconic origin. 

“Then, this is where I leave you,” Kassandra responded, adjusting her satchel where she held a box meant to carry the wyvern heart. It felt heavy, weighing her down as she trudged to her potential demise. But Kassandra kept her mind off such finality and maintained hope that she would prevail. 

“Are you insane?” Ashme questioned, wondering exactly what kind of fool would willingly fight a wyvern alone when others had gone missing in groups after the same wyvern. 

“Maybe.” Kassandra sighed and she fiddled with her sword, knowing this was the biggest risk she could take. She would not have someone else be hurt on her quests for atonement. She could hardly stomach one, Sebastian, suffering because of her. “If I don’t return to the village within a day, then you know my fate.” Kassandra drew her new sword from the scabbard and twirled it around in her hand. It was far lighter than she was used to, but beggars could not be choosers. 

“Hey,” Ashme said and Kassandra looked back at her, eager to hear what she might say. Ashme’s eyes glowed with interest. “Good luck and… try not to die, yeah?” Ashme nodded respectfully, seeing Kassandra differently. It took a certain kind of guts to challenge a wyvern alone and Ashme admired that. Kassandra reciprocated the gesture while mulling over her answer. She never liked to be a woman of broken promises. 

“I’ll do my best.” Kassandra shrugged before she marched off in the direction Ashme pointed out, hustling as fast as she could. She would wait no longer; the Maker held her fate in his hands and she was ready to face what he had in store. Kassandra stumbled upon a cave that reeked of with the stench of death and she knew that is where the wyvern resided. With quiet footsteps, Kassandra snuck into the cave and she found herself entering a small grotto… where she witnessed the large, black-scaled wyvern fast asleep. Kassandra swallowed back her fear and pulled out her sword as she edged closer and closer to the wyvern. 

However, her proximity stirred the wyvern from its slumber and an eye cracked open, landing on Kassandra. The wyvern leaped up onto its feet and Kassandra jumped back, avoiding a stream of fire. She grimaced and cursed her luck as she and wyvern circled each other. She did her best to close the gap between them without getting bitten. Kassandra watched the beast for weaknesses while she darted around and noticed how the wyvern protected its abdomen. 

She would have to expose it, but how?

The wyvern lashed out at her and Kassandra barely escaped with a torn sleeve. She cradled the arm close to her chest, her heart beating rapidly. Kassandra landed a few minor blows to the wyvern, but it showed no signs of slowing down. Kassandra fell back when the wyvern lunged at her a second time, hitting the ground. Her sword clattered out of her reach and the wyvern came racing for her. Kassandra pushed herself slightly down so she slid underneath the wyvern. Then, she realized that she had her chance to strike.  Kassandra blindly felt through the leaves and gripped her sword, fiercely thrusting it up into the wyvern’s weak underbelly. An inhuman screech released from the wyvern as it scuttled back and collapsed further on the sword, dead. Kassandra pulled herself onto her feet, breathing heavily but alive, and wiped at the blood smeared across her outfit. She had done it. Now, all that was left was to extract to heart. 

___

Sebastian rested his head against the door, feeling frustrated beyond what words could reasonably convey. He spent the last half hour or so slamming his fists on the door and demanding an audience with Lady Harriman. No one responded to him and Sebastian grew impatient. He moved away from the door and sat along the edge of his bed. The door split open with one of his captors flying through, Sebastian scrambled back and watched the man groan before falling unconscious. On the other side, a familiar woman strode forward and pushed the guard out of the way. 

“Cassandra! Thank the Maker!” Sebastian exclaimed, thankful to see a friendly face after isolation. If Cassandra was there, then Cole must have gotten his message to Varric. A spike of hope snapped in his chest. 

“Come. I believe you will want to watch as we take Lady Harriman away, in chains.” Cassandra offered him her hand and he accepted it, following Cassandra through the hallways and out to the front of the manor where several city guards marched Lady Harriman out from the manor. She wore a furious sneer, directed at Sebastian, and he returned it as he marched up to her. Lady Harriman hardly flinched at the threatening gesture. 

“Where is Kassandra?” Sebastian questioned her, his eyes glowing with anger. After all these years of being at her beck and call like a mabari, he was free. But she held one thing over him: Kassandra. No longer would he hold back what he felt. 

“That foolish girl embarked on the final quest and I doubt she will make it back to tell the tale.” Lady Harriman snapped and was shoved forward by one of the guards as they began their return to the city. Varric eyed her, making a note to handle her case at once. Sebastian resisted the urge to interrogate her further and tore his eyes away from her as she was forcibly escorted away. Sebastian ran his fingers through his hair and swallowed, his eyes were drawn to the curve of the hill where the road would branch out to Nevarra. He nearly turned to Varric to tell him that he was going to ride out to Nevarra and find Kassandra himself. But a hand on his shoulder stopped him; it was Cole’s. He glanced at the spirit, wondering what riddle he would speak in next, but Cole remained silent as he gestured toward the road.

Reaching the all-too-familiar bend in the road, Kassandra spurred her mount on faster with exhaustion setting in. The sun would rise soon as the diminishing black told her and she had no intention of spending another day without Sebastian by her side. This ended today, she promised herself. Buried deep in the saddlebag, a small box that held the dead wyvern’s heart with her dagger pierced through it. For Ashme’s invaluable assistance, she gave her the sword she used and allowed the villagers to have the carcass for the material. She trotted and got a clear view of the manor when her heart stopped beating when she caught sight of Sebastian. Her face broke out into a wide grin and she raced to Sebastian. His eyes settled onto her and Sebastian rushed forward to meet her halfway.

“Sebastian!” Kassandra cried out and she nearly flung herself from her mount, throwing herself into his arms. The wyvern heart was all but forgotten as she buried her face into his shoulder, inhaling the scent she associated so viscerally with him. The memory of his scent and his voice kept her going through the rough times on the road, even to where she nearly forgot what he sounded like. 

“My darling,” Sebastian exhaled out and his voice trembled with undeniable relief as he clutched his beautiful love in a firm embrace. He moved slightly back to look at her face, but that was short-lived as guilt overwhelmed him. She appeared exhausted and worn down from the grueling adventure that she was forced through for him. His greedy desire was the catalyst for all her suffering. He turned his head away and swallowed back his pride, “This is all my fault.” 

“Don’t say that.” Kassandra declared, pressing her hand to his cheek and making him look at her. She didn’t understand where this was coming from. This was not his fault in the slightest. Sebastian laid his hand over hers and their eyes met, the same way the sky and the ocean touch at the horizon. 

“I can understand if you do not want to ever see me again. But please, may I ask for a chance to court you… to earn your love?” Sebastian questioned, sinking on one knee before her. His hands shook slightly from nervousness and he knew that Kassandra had the full right to refuse him. Maker, he expected that she would shun him for all he put her through with his carelessness and selfish ways. Kassandra nudged him back up to standing before her; he needed no such groveling to make his plea. 

“Oh, Sebastian… You already have.” Kassandra whispered, tears welling up in her eyes. She sniffled and used her sleeve to wipe at her face, avoiding the dried blood spatter. She stared up at him with so many emotions swirling around in her eyes, reminding Sebastian of a tempest whirlpool. She replied, “I want to be your wife.” 

“Then, I shall make you my wife for as long as you will have me.” Sebastian promised softly and brought his lips to Kassandra’s once more and, for a moment, the world around them ceased to exist. It was Sebastian and Kassandra, alone. Kassandra clung to Sebastian and he held her close with both swearing to never wake up from the beautiful bliss they experienced. 

___

**_With Lady Harriman arrested for her crimes, it came to light of Sebastian’s true heritage: his claim to the Starkhaven throne. Starkhaven was embroiled in a bloody war for succession to the throne as the people believed the entire royal line, the Vaels, to be wiped from existence by assassination. However, with Sebastian found and named the rightful ruler, both sides were forced to lay their weapons down._ **

**_Kassandra, reunited with her family, informed them of her love for Sebastian and how he protected her from danger. Moved by their daughter’s impassioned dedication to Sebastian, agreed to sanction their marriage. Sebastian was a hero and the impending King of Starkhaven but, most importantly, he made their daughter happy._ **

**_With her parent’s blessing, Kassandra traveled to Starkhaven and she married Sebastian in a glorious ceremony that brought peace to the once warring nation and reunited the two hearts that would travel the most dangerous roads for each other once and forevermore._ **


End file.
